It has previously been proposed (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 11-136901) that the method of electrically connecting the power supply lands on the circuit board of a small-seized motor using leads that extend from the motor housing side be replaced by the method of attaching to the exterior of the motor housing leaf-spring power terminals that apply pressure to the power supply lands of the circuit board.
That small-sized motor has, as shown in FIG. 26, a motor housing 1, a brush holder 2 that is fitted and fixed in the open end of the motor housing 1, a bracket 3 that is mutually fixed with the brush holder 2, and a power terminal 4 that consists of a leaf spring bent at an obtuse angle (as shown in the drawing). One end 4a of the power terminal 4 is sandwiched between the brush holder 2 and the bracket 3 where the brush holder 2 is fitted and fixed in the open end of the motor housing 1, and the other end is configured of a free portion 4b that extends down at an angle from the bracket 3 so as to contact and apply pressure to the power supply land on the circuit board.
The power terminal made of leaf spring will not have the necessary characteristics for practical use if the free portion that is pressed against the power supply land on the circuit board is not long enough relative to the width. Therefore, as shown in FIG. 27, the long part of the free portion 4b that is pressed in contact with the power supply land R of the circuit board P must be mounted so that the motor itself floats above the surface of the circuit board P; it is therefore to maintain a considerable allowance in the mounting height of the power terminal 4. This puts constraints on the ability to reduce the mounting height, and prevents efforts to miniaturize the motor itself and the equipment in which it is mounted.
Additionally, using a power terminal made of leaf spring, there is the risk that when it applies pressure on the board, torsion will cause the two power terminals to bend toward each other. Moreover, the pressure applied on the power supply land on the circuit board depends on the springiness of the leaf spring. Therefore, unless the motor is mounted at the proper height to accurately maintain pressure between the free portion of the leaf spring and the power supply land of the circuit board, there is the danger that poor contact will occur in connection with vibration of the small-sized vibrating motor or the like.
In order to supplement the pressure contact between the power supply land of the circuit board and the leaf spring, it has been proposed (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-78790) that a flexible pressure body, to hold back the tip of the free portion, be installed between the motor housing and the free portion of the leaf spring. However, even with this proposal there is a height restraint equal to the thickness of the flexible body, and so efforts to miniaturize the motor itself and the equipment in which it is mounted are prevented.
The present invention has an object of providing a small-sized motor and a small-sized vibrating motor in which the motor itself is small in size and can be mounted simply, with a sure electrical connection by means of power terminals.
The present invention has another object of providing a smaller equipment in which the small-sized vibrating motor is mounted, and thus providing portable information equipment of high reliability in which the motor is electrically connected by power terminals.